


Episode Twenty

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [20]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hanukkah, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose





	1. Chapter 1

**Mark:** Oh wow, you look amazing! I didn’t know I was supposed to be that dressed up. Are you gonna kick me out? I deserve it.

**Gabriel laughed:** No you don’t!. I like your outfit! I just wanted to wear a suit. I love getting dressed up and if I don’t overdress sometimes, I’d basically never get to wear it. I figured a date with you is a good reason to wear a suit. Let’s sit? I got us an appetizer and drinks. I know you said you liked lime martinis.

**Mark:** I do! I’m surprised you remember that… and I’ll never argue with you wearing a suit… or _when_ you’re wearing a suit. Well, no, if we’re running in some emergency, I might ask you to take off the blazer for mobility. Taking off the tie would be a good idea too, don’t want that catching on anything. Better leave the belt though, you wouldn’t want to trip if your pants started falling off.

**Gabriel:** And I thought I planned for worst case scenarios too much! I have to say, I wouldn’t want to run in these shoes... at least not yet, they’re not very broken in. They also have no tread.

**Mark:** Well, maybe I could just pick you up and carry you. Don’t tell my boss though, I’m supposed to drag you. It’s not romantic that way though, is it?

**Gabriel laughed:** Not at all, and you’d get my suit all dirty. I won’t say a word. What are you going to order? I don’t know what I want.

**Mark:** Well, we’re at a steak place, so I feel like I should get steak.

**Gabriel:** Don’t let social rules make your decisions! You want that salad at the steak place, order the salad! I won’t judge you.

**Mark laughed:** Oh, I want steak! But I like your attitude! I just meant they should be especially good at making it, right?

**Gabriel:** They are! I’ve been here a lot, it’s kind of my date go-to. Like they’ve never fucked up so badly it ruined a date, and they know me well enough now I can just have my date without worrying if they’ll give us shit.

**Mark:** That’s awesome! I think I’m going to get the ribeye.

**Gabriel:** Oooh, that’s a favorite of mine! I think I’m going for the lobster tails myself though. This time.

**Mark:** Of the not steak options, that was high up there. Will you let me try a little bite of it?

**Gabriel:** If you let me have a bite of yours.

**Mark:** Deal.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriel:** I had a nice time. Did you?

**Mark took his hand and kissed it:** I did. You’re very good company.

**Gabriel:** Oh wow, what a charmer! You want to keep me company longer and come back to my house? I’ll even close the door this time so the cat doesn’t jump on your ass.

**Mark laughed:** It _was_ a little awkward, but you know… cats. They’re like that.

**Gabriel:** I was sure you weren’t going to talk to me ever again after that!

**Mark:** Well, if I hadn’t over something that silly, I wouldn’t deserve you anyway. I’d love to come over. I’ll text Colin quick to let him know not to expect me.

**Gabriel:** That would be good. We don’t want the cops showing up instead of the cats.

**Mark:** Oh god. No, we don’t. Not that he’d call them. He’d probably send some family bodyguards I don’t know about yet.

**Gabriel:** Really? Bodyguards?

**Mark:** I mean, I’m joking, sort of, but I honestly wouldn’t be that surprised, if he was actually worried about me. He doesn’t trust cops, and his family is... interesting. I’m pretty sure Pete did have a bodyguard; Pete’s his cousin, I dated him for awhile too, a long time ago. Some real big dude walked him and his sister to school and took them everywhere else they needed to go even when their parents were with them. The actual dude changed a couple times, but there was always some imposing guy in a suit if they were out anywhere.

**Gabriel laughed:** Wow. Alright then! Well, I only plan to have you show me a good time, so…

**Mark:** I’m up for that challenge! Colin said he won’t send anyone to break your kneecaps unless you want him to.

**Gabriel laughed:** Good, I’d like to keep my kneecaps intact. I _am_ rather fond of them.

* * *

 

**Gabriel:** Door’s closed _and_ locked, so unless the cats have learned to break in, you’re safe… and maybe I can get a handful of that chest hair instead of just an eyeful. I see you already took your shirt off.

**Mark:** I did. You can take a handful of anything you want to.

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Morning**

* * *

 

**Mark:** Hey Gabe?

**Gabriel:** Yeah, what’s up?

**Mark:** Is this one of your cats? I assume not; she was outside when I went to get your mail for you. She’s just a baby and she's shivering.

**Gabriel:** Aww, poor little thing! She’s not mine. We can take her to the no-kill shelter. I can’t have more cats, I don’t have enough room.

**Mark:** Oooh, but she’s so sweet!

**Gabriel:** Maybe you and Colin could take her? I don’t know how many cats he wants, but—

**Mark sat down:** Oooh, yes! Maybe! He really loves black cats especially and you’re just a sweet little over toasted marshmallow, aren’t you? I bet if I give you a cute little name like Smore, he’d be totally convinced. You could warm up and snuggle by the fireplace whenever you wanted.

**Gabriel:** Wow, Mark…

**Mark laughed:** What?

**Gabriel:** You’re adorable. You're so tough then turn into mush when you get around cats. We can put her in a room with food, water and toys away from my kitties until you can take her when you leave today to ask Colin. If you two can’t take another cat, we can take her to the shelter. I take stray kitties there a lot; I know they’ll be good to her and kittens get adopted really quickly.

**Mark:** Oh, I could text him pictures and ask before I even take her there. That’d probably be the best way to do it. We better give you a little brushing if we’re going to take your glamour shots. You deserve it!

**Gabriel laughed:** I’d say you should volunteer at the shelter to cuddle the cats, but by the sound of it, you might get too attached.

**Mark:** You would be right! I tried once. I wanted to take every single one home, even the one that bit me, and this was back when I couldn’t have any at all.

**Gabriel:** Aww. Well, the ones you have will be so well taken care of, I know it. I could totally tell Balrog is already spoiled.

**Mark:** He sure is. Colin fuckin’ let him _destroy_ one of the chairs. Like, he didn’t even do a thing! Just watched, swishing his wine around and smiling. He said, _that’s a solid critique, Mark. Roggy doesn’t even like that fucking chair, and_ _he licks up his own puke._

**Gabriel laughed:** I gather he wasn’t too fond of the chair either?

**Mark:** No, it was new and we didn’t have it very long, obviously, but I guess it wasn’t quite what he was expecting? I don’t know, he can be a little fickle with that stuff sometimes. Most of the time he just swaps stuff out to change it up though, he has storage.

**Gabriel:** Really, if I was able to, I’d probably do the same thing. I kind of keep hoping my cats destroy the futon I have in the basement and force me to get a new one, so I know the feeling. Well, let’s go put Smore somewhere else, I see Piglet has gotten wind of another cat in the house and we don’t want a fight!

**Mark:** No, we don’t; you’re just a teeny squishy baby. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.

**Gabriel laughed:** There’s no way Colin’s going to say no, I know it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark:** Heyyy. You miss me?

**Colin:** Maybe a little.

**Mark:** I need to shower and change, I’m still wearing yesterday’s clothes.

**Colin:** You don’t smell bad. Maybe like bacon? I’m hungry, and it’s making me want to chew on you.

**Mark laughed:** Gabe did make bacon with breakfast. Don’t you usually want to chew on me anyway though? You do it frequently enough.

**Colin:** Yes, but this is more intensely than love bites. More chewing, less nibbling and sucking.

**Mark:** Mmm. Well, I could make you lunch before I think on that too long… since I don’t want you actually eating me. Come with me?

**Colin:** Oooh, yes! Oh, I did the tree up and some presents while you were at Gabe’s. As I’m sure you saw. I found some nice gelt for Forrest for tomorrow. I forgot to ask if they do gifts and I’m out of time to find anything now anyway.  I kind of fucked that up.

**Mark:** I’m sure he’ll be happy with you just being there, even if they do gifts. You got him the gelt, you didn’t fuck anything up.

****  


**Colin:** Yeah… Where’d you put the kitten?

**Mark:** The kitten’s in the guest room for now, until we can safely introduce her to Balrog. I set her up with food, water and litter of course.

**Colin:** Good idea. He should be okay though, they said he’s good with other cats. So you want to call her Smore?

**Mark:** If you like it too.

**Colin:** It’s gross and cute. I like it. Besides, I can’t say no after your overtoasted marshmallow text.

**Mark laughed:** Too much?

**Colin:** Yeah, you’re overtoasted with kitten love. No, it was sweet.

**Mark:** Good. You do seem a little off though? Did you not sleep well?

**Colin:** I mean, no, I didn’t, but I don’t most of the time. I—I guess I’m just worried my bio parents will show up to Pete’s wedding. The one with our grandparents in the spring. I don’t think they actually will… My mom promised me they won’t…

**Mark:** Would your mom and Katy even let them past the door if they did?

**Colin:** No, I suppose not. The only times I think I’ve seen my mom scary angry was with them.

**Mark:** See, you’ll be alright. Even if they do show up, I doubt you’ll see them before they’re sent off in… an ambulance? Shame? Running in fear?

**Colin:** With Aunt Katy, probably running in fear. My mom would force them to look deep in their souls. I doubt there’d be an ambulance.

**Mark laughed:** Okay, so shame _and_ fear. If you want, I can make the ambulance happen too.

**Colin laughed:** Aw, you’re sweet. I don’t think that would help anyone though. Especially not you… and think of poor Pete and Simon.

**Mark:** Alright, I’ll try not to pummel them if they do show up. No promises. You’d use your fancy lawyers for me if I did, right?

**Colin:** Oh, definitely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Colin:** Hey, Forrest. Happy Hanukkah! I brought gelt?

**Forrest:** Oh shit yes! Thank you! Are you gonna play dreidel with me? Simon and Hilary think I cheat. I mean, they don’t really, but I win more than it seems like I should.

**Colin:** You’re on! You have to teach me though, I’ve never played it.

**Forrest:** For sure! It’s really easy though, man, I know you’ll get it just fine. HEY MARK! HEY BUDDY! YOU JUST GOT HERE, HUH? YOU GONNA PLAY DREIDEL TOO?

**Mark laughed:** I’ve been right here the whole time, Forrest! Yeah, I’ll give it a shot.

**Forrest:** Oh, yeah, sorry, I literally just noticed you there. You were like POOF! hot biker guy, right next to me suddenly.

**Colin laughed:** He likes to do that to me too. Usually in the morning when I’m showering, he just pops into the fucking bathroom mirror, mostly or entirely naked… brushing his teeth. I jump and throw soap or something, he gags on his toothbrush. You’d think we’d have learned by now, but… he moves too quietly, he’s like a fucking rogue.

**Forrest:** That is the cutest shit… and scary. You need to get him a bear bell or something. Does your soap ever make it, dude? Like have you totally beaned Mark with a bar of soap?

**Mark laughed:** He doesn’t use bar soap, but, Forrest, one time he did hit me, and it was with a fucking full ass jar of… what was it? It wasn’t soap that time… A big plastic jar of salt scrub or something? He just fucking bought it the day before; I was with him. Right in the fucking back of the head. I wasn’t even sure I was going to make into work, like, he got me that bad.

**Colin laughed:** Oh my god, yeah, that wasn’t great. It was a sugar scrub. Seriously though, I’m thinking I’m going to have to make him wear his helmet just to brush his fucking teeth in the morning because I can’t turn down my red alert response. You know, you could wear those leather shorts you have to bed and just put on the helmet in the morning… I’m sure I wouldn’t be at all startled then… and if I was, your head would be totally safe!

**Mark:** I’m just imagining the ass sweat from sleeping in leather shorts, and it’s not pretty.

**Colin laughed:** Oh fine. Spoilsport.

**Mark:** Maybe if you get me some breathable fake leather shorts. I could _maybe_ also try to remember to knock before I just barge in.

**Colin:** Deal. We should go inside so Pete doesn’t start worrying why we won’t come in. I saw him peek out with his worried face.

**Forrest:** Yeah, and we can get some FOOD! I’M STARVING!


	6. Chapter 6

**Aden:** Hey kid! This is some house, eh? Wow! And those beautiful old pines! I know I kept meaning to visit earlier, sorry it took this long!

**Simon:** It’s alright, dad, I know you have to work a lot.

**Aden:** Hoping to work a little less soon enough, about caught up on the debt, which is exciting. Looking at some new jobs.

**Simon:** Really? That IS exciting! What kind of jobs are you looking for?

**Aden:** You know, I was thinking of going into landscaping but working way fewer hours. It’s physical, but I’m in good enough health to do it, I think, and I know _how_ to do it. Lots of landscaping jobs around where Kristen lives.

**Simon:** I think you’d be great at that! Where _is_ Kristen? You were bringing her, right?

**Aden:** Oh yeah, she’s just outside looking at the plants. Or husks of! I’m sure she’ll be right in.

**Peter walked up quickly:** Aden! Hello! I’m sorry, I was upstairs and didn’t hear the doorbell! I didn’t mean to be so rude. How was your drive here? Was it hard to find the house?

**Aden:** Hi Pete! Is it okay to call you Pete? Simon does?

**Peter:** Oh! Yeah, that’s fine! Most people call me Pete unless they’re being formal.

**Aden:** Okay, good! You didn’t do anything rude. The drive was great, really beautiful countryside. Glad I got my snow tires!

**Peter:** Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I should have mentioned it gets really snowy sometimes, I didn’t think about it. You didn’t run into any problems?

**Aden:** I didn’t, no need to worry about it. Snow happens, right?

**Peter giggled:** Right! Oh, I need to check on something! I’ll be right back, it’ll just be a moment!

**Aden:** He’s a little nervous, huh? Understandable, he hasn’t met the parent yet.

**Simon:** Yeah, and he hasn’t done a lot of his own hosting yet, and, well… his family follows a lot of very specific etiquette rules for events. I told him not to follow all that, since it would be confusing for everyone else, but it makes him worry not to, I think... Despite his not really want to either. Also he’s never done Hanukkah and wants to make it perfect for us.

**Aden sat down:** That’s sweet that he cares that much though! Hey Forrest, how are you? Haven’t said hi yet!

**Forrest:** DAADD! Hilary totally just told me I’m ugly… and on Hanukkah too!

**Aden snorted:** Did she now?

**Hilary laughed:** Oh, I did not.

**Forrest:** Did too! COLIN, YOU HEARD, SHE DID RIGHT?!

**Colin:** She didn’t, but she’d be right if she had.

**Forrest laughed:** _Ouch_. Stabbed in the back by own boyfriend.

**Hilary:** I _thought_ he seemed like a good one.

**Aden laughed:** You two. How have _you_ been, Hilary?

**Hilary:** Good! Found out this week I get to take over the park’s Twitter account, which... I don’t think they know what they’re getting into.

**Simon:** A lot of terrible puns is what they’re getting into.

**Hilary laughed:** It’s true, especially if you end up helping! I heard that otter joke you made to those kids in the visitor center last week. Have to choose between this one or the _otter_. It was a flashcard game, answer was between a beaver and an otter.

**Simon:** Oh, good reminder! I was thinking I needed to remember that one, the kids loved it.

**Peter:** Alright, I’m back, sorry I took so long! Dinner is ready!

**Aden:** I better go find Kristen then!

**Peter:** She’s been in for a while, she was with me. She just ran to car to grab something now, but she’ll be right back in.

**Aden:** Oh, perfect! Let’s get settled at the table then!


	7. Chapter 7

**Simon:** Hey.

**Peter:** Hey. I’m getting ready for bed… I’m so tired, but also really hyper? If that makes sense.  I hope I can sleep. I doubt it…

**Simon laughed:** Makes perfect sense. I can keep you company, I’m a little too wired to sleep yet too. Nice undies by the way... Have I seen those before?

**Peter:** Nope. They’re brand new, same fabric as the other ones you really like. Glad you came in now, I was going to show you, but almost changed into my pajamas.

**Simon:** Oooh, nice! I should get my pajamas on too, I suppose.

* * *

 

**Peter:** How was everything tonight, Simon? Was the food okay? I think I cooked the latkes too long.

**Simon:** They were delicious and cooked just fine. We all very much appreciated it and dad especially appreciated the help from us hosting the big night we all get together. You did a wonderful job. Did you enjoy yourself too?

**Peter:** Yeah! I was nervous, but it was fun, and I loved getting to know your family more.

**Simon:** I’m glad you had fun; I was worried you were getting overwhelmed.

**Peter:** I thought I was going to have a moment when Spritzy decided to run off with that big chunk of brisket. That was so embarrassing! I don’t even know how she got it! She’s too short?

**Simon laughed and picked up Spritzy:** Aw, well she’d like some Hanukkah dinner too! They all thought it was funny, prince; you’re fine. The little outfit really added to it.

 

**Peter giggled:** She _had_ her special dinner. It didn’t have brisket though, I suppose! My mistake.

**Simon:** Wow, she _smells_ like she had ill-gotten brisket. Holy cats, Spritzy.

**Peter laughed:** Grooosss.

**Simon put her down:** Maybe she’s just slowly preparing us for a baby. You think THIS is smelly? Well.

**Peter:** Oh, _is_ she? She wants a little human sibling, huh? I suppose they could dress her up in even more interesting outfits! She wants to be trendy and hip, and she just has these two weird old dads dressing her. A flower crown? Really? She appreciates the effort, but that’s like, at least five years ago. She wasn’t even _born_ yet.

**Simon laughed:** Exactly. They could have little tea parties! Spritzy could have chicken broth, of course, instead of tea, if she doesn’t like tea. Or if tea isn’t cool anymore.

**Peter:** Did you and your Chihuahua have chicken broth tea parties?

**Simon blushed:** Uh, yes. Zeus really liked mint tea though. I made that for him more often than chicken broth, since we had a patch of mint that grew outside and chicken broth cost money.

**Peter giggled:** Zeus! Oh my _god_ , you named your _Chihuahua_ Zeus! That’s the cutest thing ever! And you made him mint tea for tea parties!

**Simon laughed:** _Hilary_ named him Zeus, but I did make him mint tea for our tea parties, yes.

**Peter:** Did Hilary play tea party with you?

**Simon:** Often. She sometimes told me it was boring when I got “too technical.” Most of the time it was just Zeus and me.

**Peter:** Too technical?

**Simon:** I tried to play it like I thought royalty would. You know, spoons on one side, dessert forks somewhere else. I didn’t actually know where, I was just guessing. I know _you_ know how that stuff works! Zeus wasn’t so good at the manners thing, but he tried. I think? He’d get so excited when I’d get out his bowtie.

**Peter giggled:** Aww! This is like the _cutest_ thing! Kids are so funny.

**Simon:** They are. I love kids. I’ve always wanted to have them, but it was always kind of a maybe if I can, I guess thing. It’s just so expensive if you can’t have them yourself… not that it mattered since I was never with anyone I wanted to have children with anyway.

**Peter:** What about now?

**Simon laughed:** I did just really put myself on the spot, didn’t I? Yeah, I do. I am marrying you for the same reasons I would consider having children with someone. You’d have to want them too obviously. We haven’t even gotten through the weddings yet and here I am thinking about kids.

**Peter:** I don’t think that’s weird to be thinking about when you’re getting married! You _are_ signing up to be with me forever.

**Simon:** Yeah, that’s true.  

**Peter:** I do want kids. Maybe _after_ Christmas and the weddings though.

**Simon laughed:** God, yeah let’s not start that right now. It’ll take longer than that anyway. Really though? You do want to? No question?

**Peter:** Yeah! I like kids, I’ve always thought I’d have them eventually. Never really thought about how or when, but, yeah! We can start thinking about it. It’s a good thing to consider too when I’m looking at places in Brindleton Bay soon. Well, we should try to sleep now though, it’s getting really late?

**Simon:** Yeah, good plan.

* * *

 


End file.
